


Betrayal

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Shot, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Implied Hisokuro, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Chrollo has asked Phinks to stay behind from a mission, a request normally directed to other members of the Troupe. Phinks knows the boss has suddenly decided to sleep with him, he just doesn’t know why.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Phinks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Betrayal

“You know what you’re here for, I presume?”

His voice is low and honeyed in the dark. Phinks nods and steps towards it. “You should know by now that you can ask for anything, Danchou,” he says softly. 

“Hmm.” Chrollo rises from his pile of stolen Renaissance tapestries and drifts towards Phinks, smiling blithely as the tall blonde sinks to his knees among the rubble. “So obedient,” he murmurs approvingly. The dark fabric of this new cloak is softer than one would expect after a few hundred years. A superior weave indeed. Chrollo gently strokes the blonde’s thick hair and lets his smile grow wider as Phinks tilts his head up to look at him. “And the others know you stayed behind?”

“Of course,” Phinks mumbles, “though I’m not sure Fei—He thinks you—“

Chrollo grips Phinks’ jaw tightly and jerks him up higher. “Does he doubt me?”

“Never,” Phinks gasps. His huge eyes glow in the candlelight. Chrollo cocks his head, wondering if he wants to know what Feitan thinks. He decides against it. He releases the blonde’s jaw and stares blankly down at him. Phinks lowers his eyes. “Um, Danchou?”

“Yes, Phinks?”

“What... do you want me to do?”

Chrollo looks around the room. Raw gemstones cover the dirty floor, scattered wherever they were dropped as the Troupe celebrated their theft the night before. A few abandoned paintings sit propped against the walls. His makeshift throne beckons. He steps towards the back wall, letting his eyes roam across the ancient fibres of the tapestry Nobunaga draped atop a pile of stolen cushions, and waves a hand for Phinks to join him. He lowers himself to the seat and smiles as the blonde crawls towards him. “Oh, you could have walked.”

“Nah.” Phinks approaches the tapestry slowly, afraid to meet the other man’s eyes. His hands shake slightly. Chrollo has never requested his presence after an outing, and though he knows what the boss wants, he can’t fathom why he’s been selected this time. It should be an honor. It is an honor, especially if Chrollo decides to use his ass. But Feitan was concerned when Chrollo asked for him, and Machi’s been giving him strange looks, and the rest of the Spiders were sent back to the museum to empty the remaining halls without them. Phinks feels as though he’s stepped into someone else’s role without knowing the lines. He lowers his head almost to the floor and presses his lips to the toe of Chrollo’s boot. “Anything you need, Danchou,” he whispers. 

Chrollo smiles and reaches for Phinks’ chin, pulling him over his body as he sinks into the pillows. “Kiss me,” he commands.

Phinks blushes as he leans down to kiss Chrollo, silently praying that he won’t mess this up. He nearly jumps out of his skin when their lips meet. Chrollo’s mouth opens for him and Phinks slowly reaches to touch his hair, moaning ever so slightly as the grip on his chin tugs him deeper into the kiss. He feels Chrollo smile and his face heats up. Chrollo’s dark hair is rough and thick in his fingers, already tangling through his hand as he tentatively presses his tongue forwards. Phinks moans when Chrollo sucks his tongue into his mouth. He clutches a fistful of black hair and winces as Chrollo suddenly pulls back.

“Did I—“

“On your knees,” Chrollo says firmly. He smiles at the distress in the blonde’s face. “You’re a very good kisser,” he murmurs, “so be a good boy and get on your knees now.”

Phinks nods nervously and crawls to the side, stripping his clothes away before pushing up onto his hands and knees. Chrollo laughs quietly and he hangs his head. “I thought—“

“You were quite right,” Chrollo says softly. He gazes appreciatively at the metal plug extending from Phinks’ backside, relieved that he won’t have to wait for the blonde to prepare himself. He steps around his long body and lowers his belt. “Open your mouth.”

“Can I use my hands?”

Chrollo smirks. “No.”

“Okay,” Phinks whispers. He opens his mouth and crawls a bit closer, gazing up at the boss’ muscular chest. The air between them is thick with the cloying scent of frankincense. Chrollo’s limp cock hangs an inch from his face and Phinks swallows nervously as he leans forwards. He slowly sticks his tongue out and gives it an experimental lick, sucking the soft tip into his lips as Chrollo’s hand gently strokes through his hair. 

“I’m sure you can do better than that,” Chrollo whispers.

Phinks frowns and opens his mouth wider, awkwardly tilting his head to suck more of the boss’ still-limp cock into his mouth. “Mm?” 

Chrollo lets out a delicate laugh and curls his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Don’t you want to taste me, Phinks?” He tugs his hair back and shoves the rest of his cock into his open mouth. “Don’t make me regret this,” he breathes.

Phinks nods and swirls his tongue in deliberate circles while sucking, fighting to keep his eyes open as he feels Chrollo growing harder in his mouth. The grip in his hair loosens slightly and he blinks up at the boss again. He’s blessed by a serene smile and he smiles around the cock in his mouth, drawing his tongue slowly along the length as he bobs his head. A soft moan drifts into the air. Phinks grinds the heels of his palms into the tapestry under his hands, trying to resist the urge to wrap his fingers around Chrollo’s cock. He moans as the other man’s hips jump against his nose. 

“Oh,” Chrollo gasps, “that—that’s very good.” He cards his fingers through Phinks’ hair again and pulls him closer, biting back a moan as the blonde retraces the path of his wandering tongue. “Just like that, yes,” he sighs happily.

Phinks moans at the soft sound of Chrollo’s voice, thrilled when the muffled noise makes the cock in his mouth jump. He slides his lips back and forth a bit faster, eager to feel the boss’ full hardness filling his throat. Feitan’s concerns are already slipping from his mind. The others can think whatever they want: as long as Phinks gets to make Chrollo happy, he doesn’t care what comes next. 

“Mmmm, I knew I could trust you,” Chrollo sighs. He gasps as the praise produces another moan around his cock. This is going exactly according to plan. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to enjoy himself, rocking his hips into the blonde’s wet mouth and twirling a piece of hair around his fingers. Phinks makes a tiny sound when his hair is pulled and Chrollo smirks. A useful thing to note for later. He continues slowly plunging his cock into his friend’s throat, blinking his eyes open when he hears another sound. His thigh twitches as he realizes Phinks has been staring up at him the whole time. The enhancer’s gaze is wide and adoring, fixed on his face so intensely that there are tears in his eyes. Chrollo smiles and tenderly swipes them away with his thumb. “You shouldn’t waste your tears, Phinks,” he murmurs, “I haven’t given you a reason yet.”

Phinks nods awkwardly but doesn’t lower his gaze, only opens his throat wider and sucks harder. Chrollo’s eyes flutter shut again and Phinks grabs the tapestry excitedly. The boss’ cock hits the back of his throat but he refuses to gag. He clenches around the plug in his ass and whimpers happily. Chrollo moans and thrusts harder, ramming into Phinks until the blonde finally chokes and rears back, already sputtering a pathetic apology as his drooling mouth spills open. Chrollo just grants him a beatific smile.

“You did well, honestly. Thank you, Phinks.” 

“Of course, Danchou,” Phinks whispers into his eyes. Chrollo flinches almost imperceptibly and Phinks lowers his gaze, sitting back on the ground. 

Chrollo takes in the blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and the hard cock between his muscular legs and decides he does want to have Phinks, quite a lot, it turns out, which feels unacceptable. Pathetic, really. At least that’s what Hisoka would say: that Chrollo’s just clinging to the role to avoid facing himself. He’s not really this person; not the leader his friends treat him as. But Hisoka’s not here, he’s just an ever-present threat in the back of Chrollo’s mind. And nobody else says Danchou quite like Phinks does and when the blonde repeats it as a very, very quiet question Chrollo ducks down and kisses him, excitedly, and pushes him back to the pile of pillows as he reaches for lube. “Phinks?”

“Yeah?”

Chrollo slowly pulls the plug out and tries not to giggle at the low, sweet sound his friend makes. He pulls the sagging sleeve of his robe up with a smile. “When you did this, earlier,” he murmurs as his finger slips inside the blonde’s greedy hole, “you were thinking of me?”

“Y-yes, Danchou,” Phinks sighs. Another finger easily joins the first and strokes against his prostate. He laughs breathlessly. 

“How sweet,” Chrollo whispers. He twists his fingers, fascinated by how readily Phinks’ muscles stretch around his hand. His fingers extend deeper and Phinks moans. “And you did it by yourself?” 

Phinks stiffens and Chrollo chuckles darkly. He thrusts his hand a bit harder. 

“Phinks? I asked you a question.”

“Danchou, fuck,” Phinks gasps. He whines and arches off the bed as a third finger shoves roughly inside him. “Please!”

Chrollo scoffs and smacks him. Phinks just moans. “Look at me,” Chrollo says firmly. Phinks’ eyes flicker open and he grabs his chin with his free hand, jerking him up. “Phinks,” he murmurs, “when you were stretching yourself open, getting ready for me, you did it by yourself?” He emphasizes every few syllables with a well-aimed jab of his hand. 

“Fei helped, please fuck me,” Phinks whines. He groans loudly as Chrollo yanks his hand away. “Danchou—“

“Roll over,” Chrollo snaps. He thrusts his entire cock into the blonde as soon as his hands hit the tapestry, shoving his shoulders to the ground as their hips collide. Phinks cries out and Chrollo digs his knees into his muscular thighs until he spreads his legs wider with a small whimper. “Good boy,” Chrollo breathes in his ear, “you always tell danchou the truth, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, danchou,” Phinks moans into a stray pillow. He bites down on his lip when Chrollo’s cock slides a mere inch out of him to deliver a quick thrust. This thing is a  _ lot _ bigger than Feitan’s fingers, and much longer than the plug, which had been the largest thing he’d ever had in his ass until now. Phinks clenches his jaw tighter, trying to ignore how much it hurts. Fur tickles his back and he arches into Chrollo, reaching behind his shoulders in an attempt to touch his hair. “More, please, danchou,” he whimpers. Slender hands press between his shoulders and he feels Chrollo’s hips rise away from his own and begin gradually rocking into him. “Mmmmmph!” 

Chrollo closes his eyes and stifles the moans that try to echo Phinks as he continues his steady pace. It’s been a long time since he topped and his knees feel stiff. Phinks rolls up into him and he gasps softly, enthralled by the strange power his cock exerts over the enhancer. “I must know, Phinks,” he grunts. He cuts himself off and adjusts his weight, marveling at the shape of his hand stroking down the blonde’s long back as his movements produce delighted whimpers.

“Know, know what?” Phinks gasps after Chrollo’s rhythm seems to settle. He moans into his pillow again as it speeds up. “Danchou, danchou!”

“Was this the, oh, the first time?”

Phinks laughs breathlessly and flings eager hips into his boss’ thrusts. “You think I’m a virgin, danchou?” He chuckles as he tries to push up to his hands again. “I, maybe I haven’t done, this—“

“No, Phinks,” Chrollo growls. He shoves the blonde’s head back to the bed and digs his nails into his shoulder until Phinks is bucking desperately into his pounding cock. He forces himself to freeze buried deep in his ass. “Your first time with Feitan, dear,” he asks in a bored voice. 

“Oh,” Phinks whimpers. He ducks his red face into the pillow in his arms and squeezes his eyes shut. “N-no, danchou,” he admits nervously, “I’ve, we’ve fucked before.”

“Tell me more if you really want danchou’s cock.”

Phinks curses under his breath and twists his neck to look up at Chrollo. “Two years back, when we stole a batch of that new ecstasy,” he whispers bashfully, “that was the first time.” 

“Interesting,” Chrollo murmurs. He allows himself to appreciate the powerful muscles spread out beneath him for a moment. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“We’d been in the East Yorbian forest, we, we found a waterfall,” Phinks gasps. He clutches the stolen tapestry as Chrollo slowly begins to move his cock back and forth. “Mm, mm, danchou,” he mumbles, “I, Fei was shining, and the trees told us to, to strip. We did, we, ah—“

“Such a good boy,” Chrollo purrs, “keep going.” 

Phinks pushes to his elbows to arch his back deeper with a low moan. “We swam, danchou, I could—oh!—he was everywhere, he, I could only see his shoulders, b-beautiful shoulders,” he pants. Chrollo laughs behind him.

“So romantic, Phinks,” he teases. “I know Nobu told you not to steal the, the drug, but you ignored him, on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted an excuse,” he says in a voice like wax being poured. His head hangs back when he feels Phinks clench anxiously around him. “Do you fear me, my dear?”

“No, danchou,” Phinks lies hoarsely. His mind is racing. Feitan was right to be worried. The transmuter warned him it was only a matter of time until Chrollo punished them for breaking the rule, and Phinks shrugged it off, stupidly believing that Chrollo chose to summon him today out of real desire. His thighs tense up as Chrollo suddenly ruts aggressively into him. “Oh, danchou, fuck, more!”

Chrollo grunts softly and tries to regain focus. He needs to be Danchou for Phinks. There will be time to really fuck him in just a moment. First, he must humiliate him further. He notices the blonde’s hand reaching between his legs and snatches his wrist away roughly. “How dare you,” he says quietly, “I thought I could trust you, Phinks.” 

“You can, please, danchou,” Phinks whines over his shoulder, “please, I didn’t know—“

“You would put your own pleasure over my needs?”

“No, no,” Phinks moans. He stretches his hands out in front of his head and bows his face into the tapestry. Chrollo curls down and clumsily places a kiss at the soft meeting of his shoulder blades. Phinks bites down on his lip nervously. Slim hands grip his sides. 

“Then tell me why, Phinks,” Chrollo whispers into his skin, “why would you sleep with Feitan, when you know the rules?”

Phinks cranes his neck and tries to look at his boss. Black hair falls across his shoulder. “You wanted to hear what we did?” His voice comes out in a low drawl and he smirks as he feels Chrollo press eagerly against him. “Wanna know how I fucked Fei, fucked him that first time?”

“Oh, you’re feeling bold,” Chrollo murmurs. He pulls out of Phinks and grabs a fistful to blonde hair, cutting off his whine of protest. “On your back now, there’s a good boy, say it to my face,” he commands quietly. 

“Y-yes, yes Danchou,” Phinks gasps as he rolls. Chrollo’s cock pushes back into him slowly. A shudder crawls across his skin as he wonders how Feitan will feel about him sharing this. “We, he was under the water, Fei, Fei was laughing, oh,” he grunts, “I sank halfway, it was all so blue, and, and then, oh, Danchou, I had to kiss him, I couldn’t wait anymore!”

“How did you feel, Phinks? When you finally touched him?”

“Oh, god, electric,” Phinks gasps. He moans when Chrollo’s nails dig into his nipples. “He’s so soft, so small, danchou, please, he, oh,” he continues breathlessly, “and the hands, in my hair, he was biting, biting my neck, I was holding him, and his legs, danchou, harder, I need!” His spine arches up again and his eyes flutter shut. 

Chrollo braces himself on the blonde’s chest to deliver a series of rough thrusts. “You, you used my, these hands, big hands,” he purrs hungrily, “you felt him, he was already hard? And thin, thin little legs around this, this body?” 

“Yes, danchou,” Phinks sighs. He jumps as Chrollo slaps him. “Oh—“

“Look at me, Phinks, or are you afraid?” 

Phinks opens his eyes and reaches up for Chrollo. “Can, can I touch you yet, danchou?” 

“Oh, please,” Chrollo gasps. He drops his gaze, ashamed of himself. A thrilled gasp escapes him as rough hands paw hungrily at his body. “Phinks,” he murmurs, “Phinks, very good.” 

“Danchou,” Phinks moans. He can’t look away from the boss’ open mouth. He grabs one of his wrists with a soft grunt. “Fuck me, fuck, I, I, your cock, danchou,” he gasps, “I—“

“Tell me about Feitan,” Chrollo interrupts breathlessly. His eyes won’t stay open, his friend’s tight hole is too enticing. “Tell me, t-tell me, my dear little Feitan, was your huge cock too big for him?”

Phinks groans loudly when Chrollo’s hand wraps around his cock and tugs. “Oh, god, danchou! Danchou!” 

“Tell me, you stupid faggot,” Chrollo snaps suddenly. Something about the blonde’s emotionally charged confession is getting under his skin. He rams harder into Phinks, chasing after the heat coiling under his stomach. “I can feel how much you love cock, this hole, so ready for me, fuck!” 

“Unnghh! Fuuuck! Fuck,” Phinks shouts. He clutches blindly at Chrollo’s arms as his toes curl. “Oh, danchou, yes! Fei—Fei couldn’t take it, he, he needed, so slow,” he moans, “that t-tight little ass, fuck, so good!”

“You liked it, didn’t you, you selfish little bastard, made you feel big and, and strong, Phinks?”

“Yes, danchou, I’m sorry, danchou,” Phinks whimpers. The hand around his cock strokes him faster and his toes curl. “I—fuck!”

Chrollo laughs and pulls out without warning, chuckling darkly at the low whine Phinks makes. He lets go of the blonde’s cock and cruelly flicks the sensitive tip. Phinks bites back a sharp inhale and nods.

“We—I was wrong,” he pants, “I want—no—what, what do you need, danchou?”

“Hmm, a wonderful question,” Chrollo sighs. He absentmindedly trails his fingers down the blonde’s muscular body, trying to ignore how much he craves a cock inside him. “Do you regret it, Phinks?”

The enhancer blinks up at the ceiling in a weak attempt to hide his red face. “Well... N-no,” he whispers, “I’m—I’m sorry, I—AH!”

“You’re making this so easy, my dear,” Chrollo murmurs as his hand slips back into Phinks. He stretches three fingers as wide as they can go and starts thrusting. “I appreciate it, truly.”

“Mmph—mmhmm! Mmhmm,” Phinks whines through his nose. A shining bead of precum rolls down his cock as Chrollo presses up against his prostate. He sits up and grabs Chrollo’s head, pulling him into a rough kiss that drives the hand inside of him faster.

Chrollo moans into his friend’s mouth. Two strong hands clutch both sides of his head as though holding it together, a marvelous feeling, and he rewards his boldness by sharing his tongue. He curls his fingers against the blonde’s prostate and smiles as Phinks kisses him more aggressively. He pulls back and spits in his face.

“Thank you, danchou,” Phinks gasps obediently. 

“Always such a good boy for me, Phinks, why would you want to ruin this, hmm? Do you,” Chrollo purrs slowly, fitting a fourth finger into the blonde’s wide hole, “do you not respect me? Do you not respect the Spider?”

“No, no,” Phinks moans softly. His head falls to the side as Chrollo’s hand pushes deeper. “Danchou, I—“

Chrollo sighs as the blonde’s rasping breath cuts off whatever he was going to say. This is getting a bit tiresome. Phinks is just  _ so _ honest and devoted it’s hard to keep feigning disapproval. He couldn’t even pretend to regret his actions. And why would he? Chrollo knows all too well the feeling of electricity he described, knows, too, the thrill of fucking a dangerous creature like Feitan or Hisoka, knowing there’s nobody else who could ever keep up. Long legs curl up to Chrollo’s sides and he twists his hand slowly, momentarily distracted by the contracting stomach before him. He wonders what it would take to make Feitan confess. It would certainly be a much longer process, and he can’t fathom what he would do to a professional interrogator. No, Phinks was the right choice. Chrollo smiles again as the blonde’s mouth falls open with a happy groan. Now to ask the real questions. “Phinks, darling?”

“Yes, danchou, yes!”

“Would you like to make me happy?”

Phinks’ eyes fly open and he forces himself to sit up as much as he can, reaching giddily for Chrollo’s hard cock. “Please, danchou,” he whispers hungrily, “anything, anything you want.” 

“Do you think you deserve to feel my cock again, Phinks?” Chrollo pulls his hand back slowly, leaving a single finger to tease the larger man’s swollen prostate. 

“No,” Phinks mumbles bashfully, “but I really want it.” 

Chrollo can’t help laughing. He leans in and kisses Phinks slowly, enjoying the contradiction of his lips parting while his muscles clench. “You’re being rather hard on yourself, dear.”

“I disrespected you,” Phinks murmurs into his mouth, “and I don’t really know why you’d wanna fuck me at all.” Chrollo’s cock grinds into his thigh and he grins. “But you want it, don’t you?”

“Don’t tease, Phinks,” Chrollo warns. He kisses the blonde’s neck and bites down hard as a big hand lands gently in his hair. Phinks’ legs jerk up around his back and he smirks. “Wait here a moment,” he whispers. 

Phinks nods anxiously and props himself up on his elbows to watch Chrollo rummage through a dark bag at the back of the room. The boss comes back with something in his hand. It disappears down one of his dark sleeves. Phinks decides against asking what it is—he’ll know soon enough. Chrollo flops onto the tapestry with a loud sigh. 

“When you slept with Feitan, what did you say to him?”

“Huh?” Phinks rolls a bit closer and tentatively fingers the edge of Chrollo’s cloak. A lazy smile encourages him to slide his hand down the younger man’s hard stomach. “Just the first time, or do you mean—“

“So there have been other times,” Chrollo whispers playfully. He takes Phinks’ roaming hand and strokes it down his own cock, smiling up at the big blonde’s shocked expression. “Phinks? How many times?”

Phinks opens and closes his mouth wordlessly, dumbstruck by the view of Chrollo’s slender fingers guiding his own clumsy hand around the boss’ cock. He swallows hard. “Dunno,” he finally whispers. 

“You don’t—oh—you don’t know?”

“Mm-mm.” Phinks shakes his head and leans over to gently kiss Chrollo’s bare chest. “A lot,” he whispers nervously, “I—I really like fucking him.” 

Chrollo’s eyes flutter as Phinks moves to drag a tongue across his nipple. “Do you—you, want, oh, I’m not done using you,” he gasps. He yanks Phinks’ hand away and pulls his body roughly across his own. “Make yourself useful, Phinks.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, like the desperate little slut you obviously are,” Chrollo murmurs into his neck. He smiles at the soft noise Phinks buries in his hair and presses his chest back until the enhancer is straddling his lap. Phinks lifts his hips and carefully lines Chrollo’s cock up with his hole. As he sinks down, Chrollo bites back a moan. “That’s good,” he breathes quietly. 

“Danchou,” Phinks gasps. His eyes squeeze shut and he clutches Chrollo’s jacket as he rocks his hips lower, trying to take the entire length of his cock inside of him. A cold hand wraps around his fingers and he opens one eye, hoping he doesn’t look too frightened. “Fuck.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never really—um—done this,” Phinks confesses nervously, “I—oh—fuck, it’s harder than it looks.”

Chrollo breathes out a laugh and presses his hips down further. “You’re doing well, Phinks.” He moans softly when the big hands on his chest dig into his skin. It’s hard to believe his friend has never ridden a cock like this before. It seems to come naturally to him. “Phinks,” he whispers, “did Feitan know why he was help-helping you?”

“Mm-mm,” Phinks shakes his head. He grunts as his ass finally sinks into Chrollo’s lap. The sharp pain in his back is quickly interrupted by the delicious experience of being full. “Fuck, that feels really good,” he mumbles, “ah, fuck.” 

“He—ohhh,” Chrollo gasps. He closes his eyes in an attempt to focus. “You didn’t, you didn’t tell him, Phinks? You, you had him stretching you, using those delicate little fingers to, oh, open you up, for me, and he—ahhhmm—thought, what?”

Phinks shakes his head again and rocks his hips forwards, struggling to find a rhythm. Feitan thought Phinks’ meeting with the boss would take place later. Feitan also thought the plug was in preparation for him, for Phinks to finally take a cock in his ass, and that Chrollo would want Phinks to top. Phinks gazes at Chrollo’s stomach through fluttering eyelashes. Guilt worms through his chest. “Danchou, does, does it matter?” 

“He won’t mind?”

“Mm-mm, well, he’s, you’re the boss,” Phinks gasps as he lifts himself up, “y-your decisions are final, Danchou.” 

Chrollo purses his lips and awkwardly drags himself onto his elbows, pulling his knees up so Phinks can rest against them. He curses under his breath as the blonde sinks back onto his cock. “Don’t stop, darling, I want to hear you trying to explain to me,” he purrs as he strokes his cheek. Phinks opens his mouth and sucks one of Chrollo’s thumbs between his lips. “Oh,” Chrollo whispers. His face heats up. 

“Yer really cute, y’know,” Phinks mumbles as he lets the finger fall out of his mouth again. He bites down on his lip when a hand tangles into his hair and starts riding him faster. “I, oh, what, what else, danchou?”

“All of you belong to me,” Chrollo murmurs into his ear. He blushes harder at how pretentious this sounds: he knows he’s merely a fraction of the Spider, hardly more important than any of the others, but there’s something undeniably delicious about the sound Phinks makes in response to the statement. “You know this, Phinks? You know, ah, why, why I made the rule?”

“Mmmph,” Phinks groans. He nods without opening his eyes and drapes his hands around Chrollo’s neck, palming his head closer. His thighs are burning. He ignores the pain and presses up on his knees again, hissing slightly as Chrollo’s cock disappears inside him with ease. “You, we, the spider comes first,” he manages, “we can’t, fuck, you, you’re the only one—“

Chrollo moans and pulls his hips closer. “V-very good, Phinks!”

“I, danchou,” Phinks gasps. He wraps his legs around the smaller man’s waist and fucks him harder. He’s fairly sure by now that he may not be allowed to finish, especially if he doesn’t provide enough description of his relationship with Feitan. The thought of Feitan makes him flinch slightly. They’ve never discussed the things they do together, but he’s begun to sense that the small transmuter shares the intensity of his affections. When Feitan finds out about this... Phinks grits his teeth and bucks his hips faster, trying to focus on Chrollo again. “You’re afraid of love,” he grunts, “so this is all we get, when, when you need—“

Chrollo’s eyes fly open and his hands jerk up to Phinks’ neck. “Say that again, you bastard,” he hisses, “and see what happens.”

Phinks whimpers and stops moving. “I—I thought, I dunno, that’s what—“

“Is that what Feitan told you? And you believed him, you desperate little faggot?” Chrollo squeezes the blonde’s throat until Phinks is clawing desperately as his hands. His chest aches with rage. So that’s what they think of him, then? A man  _ afraid _ of love, rather than a being too divine for such human follies? He snorts angrily and shoves Phinks lower onto the bed, pulling the vibrator out of his sleeve. “You really  _ don’t _ regret fucking him, do you, Phinks?”

“No, I don’t,” Phinks rasps as his throat is released. He groans when Chrollo thrusts roughly into him. “I’m, I’m sorry, Chrollo, I don’t—“

Chrollo scowls and smacks Phinks as hard as he can, dragging his nails down his red cheek. “You shouldn’t have said that.” His vision is clouded with a confused mix of lust and fury and he digs his nails deeper until he draws blood. The mistake of sleeping with another Spider was disrespectful, yes, but Phinks has just crossed a much more serious line. Chrollo’s whole body is tense with a new misery: the thought of his friends exchanging loving words rather than rushed touches. He shoves a long leg up as far as it will go so he can drill Phinks harder. “Say my name,” he growls softly, “and say it properly.”

“Yes, danchou,” Phinks moans loudly. His back arches off the pillow as the title brings Chrollo’s palm across his bleeding cheek once more. “DANCHOU,” he cries again, “DANCHOU, DANCHOU, PLEASE!”

“Please what? Please fuck you? I already am,” Chrollo spits, “as though you deserve it, you selfish, fucking, slut, faggot, fuck!” He grunts and tries to resist the fire burning in his stomach. He should be above this—above the capacity for feeling insulted, above using these pitiful obscenities on a fellow spider, above caring what Phinks thinks of him. Hisoka would be laughing if he could see this. Chrollo clenches his jaw angrily and thrusts his hips harder. 

“Please, forgive me, danchou,” Phinks groans, “forgive me!” He spreads his legs as wide as he can and lets his head fall back against the rough tapestry. “Fuuuuck, fuck!”

“You think  _ you _ know love, you idiot? Fuck,” Chrollo shouts. He slaps a random expanse of skin as hard as he can, irritated by the realization that any pain he inflicts only arouses the blonde more. Phinks’ cock twitches as he scratches furiously at his broad chest.

“Yes,” Phinks gasps quietly. He whimpers as Chrollo’s hips freeze against his ass. “Danchou, I answered you,” he whispers, too scared to open his eyes. 

Chrollo’s mouth is open in shock. His mind is swirling. He’s never seen Phinks look afraid of anything, and he’s not sure he enjoys it. His most selfish impulses stir. This should all be happening differently, with this huge, powerful blonde tenderly fucking his brains out, not this half-assed psychological game that he somehow feels like he’s losing. Chrollo takes a deep, angry breath and places his palms flat on Phinks’ hard stomach. “Phinks?”

“Yes, danchou?”

“You think you know more of love than I do?”

Phinks blinks up at his leader and shakes his head, sporting a confused frown. “Of course not,” he mumbles shyly, “I just think I know about love, that’s all. I’d never think I’m better than you.”

“You’re much stronger than me,” Chrollo says calmly. He traces a circle around a dark nipple and frowns slightly. “Which begs the question, why do you let me lead at all? And why would you let me do this to you, knowing it could hurt Feitan, or end in mockery from the others?”

“There’s more than one kind of strength,” Phinks grunts as he shoves himself up to meet Chrollo’s eyes. Without thinking, he reaches out to gently tuck a stray piece of black hair behind an ear. Chrollo’s confused expression makes him blush.“And I want to be good,” he whispers bashfully, “for you, and... I dunno, everyone’s gonna make fun of me anyways.”

Chrollo blinks back an inexplicable lump in his throat and leans in to kiss Phinks before he can finish thinking about how it’s a bad idea. The blonde smiles into his mouth and he sighs. “You avoided one of those questions, Phinks,” he murmurs after a long moment. 

“Yeah, I did,” Phinks mumbles honestly. His whole body jerks in shock when he feels something hard and rubbery brush against his aching cock. “Danchou, what—“

“Shhh.” Chrollo strokes the vibrator in a slow circle around the pink tip of Phinks’ cock, dragging a string of precum with it. The enhancer shivers and he smirks. “Tell me, Phinks,” he murmurs as he switches it on, “what do you think Feitan will do when he finds out about this, hmm?”

“Oh, fuck,” Phinks whimpers. His hips buck forwards into the buzzing sensation and he clenches around the cock in his ass, letting his eyes fall shut. “Oh, wow, danchou,” he gasps. 

“Answer me,” Chrollo says firmly. He kneels back and pulls the vibrator down the length of the blonde’s erection, rocking his hips into him as Phinks moans. “Will you tell Feitan? Or should I?”

“Mmmmph!” 

“Phinks, focus,” Chrollo snaps. He turns the vibrator off and presses it against the base of the blonde’s cock. Phinks blinks up at him, confused, and he sighs. “Phinks. Feitan. Tell me about Feitan. You think you know about love, so, do you love him?”

Phinks goes bright red and awkwardly shifts his long legs, staring up at the ceiling. “I, um. Maybe,” he whispers nervously. He grunts when Chrollo thrusts into him. “Fuck, your cock feels so good, danchou,” he says, “oh, please fuck me, harder, I love it.”

“Don’t try to distract me,” Chrollo sighs. He places both hands on the blonde’s muscular thighs and presses them down to the cushions before resuming a steady pace. His knees ache. But he refuses to give Phinks the satisfaction of knowing he’s made Chrollo cum. “If you, ugh, if you love him, why are you begging for my cock right now, Phinks?”

“I, I need,” Phinks gasps, “make you, happy, danchou, need you, forgive me, please, I fucked up, oh god, yes, there! Fuck!”

“Does he love you?”

“I, I hope, yeah,” Phinks whines, “dunno, fuck!”

Chrollo grunts softly and slows his hips, forcing himself to hold the vibrator against the blonde’s cock again. “Phinks,” he murmurs, “do you want to cum?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Phinks groans. His startled eyes burst open. “Yes, please, danchou,” he corrects himself quickly. 

Chrollo smirks. “Such a good boy,” he purrs, letting the smirk play into a genuine smile at how eagerly the blonde responds to his words. He flicks the vibrator on again and bites back a moan as the stimulation makes Phinks tremble around him. “Phinks, ugh, Phinks, dear?”

“Mmhmm, mmmph, Mmhmm?” Phinks’ eyes are squeezed shut again and one of his arms has fallen over his head as he cants his hips into the twin pressures on his cock and in his ass. He whimpers when the vibrations suddenly speed up. 

“You’ll do anything I ask, Phinks?”

“Anything, anything, danchou,” Phinks moans ecstatically. His back twists and his fingers grasp blindly at the tapestry. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, god, fuck,” he whines. 

“Would you kill Feitan for me?”

Phinks bolts up angrily and slaps Chrollo across the face before he can think. His eyes go wide. “I, if I really had to,” he gasps, petrified by the shocked disgust on the boss’ face.

“You little bastard,” Chrollo hisses. He pulls out and shoves his entire hand roughly into Phinks’ hole, aggressively pumping his fist as the blonde shrieks. “Make me believe you, Phinks,” he growls, “earn my cock again.”

“I, fuck,” Phinks whines, “I’d k-kill, kill Fei, if you asked, danchou, I would, please—“

“Good boy,” Chrollo spits. He thrusts his cock back into Phinks and fucks him hard. “You’d kill Feitan, just for my cock?”

“Yes, danchou,” Phinks moans as his back arches. He shakes his head when he says it, wondering why Chrollo’s believing such an obvious lie. Why would Chrollo even ask? Phinks can barely think. He cries out as the vibrator buzzes against his cock again and reaches blindly over his head, rocking his hips down into the sensations. “Fuck, FUCK, danchou, oh, god, fuck, YES!”

Chrollo has to close his eyes. The vision of this enormous, powerful man writhing in his grasp is too enticing. He needs to focus. This is a punishment, after all. Phinks clenches around him and he gasps, losing his train of thought in the face of his burning need. “Oh, you’re good,” he moans, “so good for me, please.”

“Danchou,” Phinks grunts. Through his eyelashes he can see Chrollo’s face contorting in a confusing mix of lust and frustration and he wonders if he’s doing something wrong. The vibrator strokes back up his cock and he whimpers as his eyes squeeze shut again.

“Please,” Chrollo gasps, mostly to himself.

“Anything,” Phinks mumbles back. Something has changed, but he’s not sure what it was. He can’t keep a thought in his head, though, not with Chrollo’s cock slamming into him like this. “Ah, aha, anything,” he tries again, “anything, danchou, anything you want.”

Chrollo whines through clenched teeth and forces himself to slow down. He inhales a few ragged breaths as he gazes down at Phinks. A strange question is twisting around his mind, one he knows better than to ask, but it crawls off of his tongue in a pathetic whisper before he can stop. “Do—do you love me?”

Phinks’ eyes fly open and his body jerks wildly as he tries to find an appropriate reaction. His mouth is suddenly a desert. The vibrator slides from Chrollo’s hand as the boss’ mouth hangs open in an unsettling state of distress. “Um, I—maybe,” Phinks squeaks nervously. He winces, unsure if he’s answered correctly. 

“What does that even mean, Phinks?” Chrollo sighs in frustration at his own neediness and sinks back on his heels, pulling out of the blonde to drape himself across his warm chest. Big arms tentatively wrap around him and he frowns as he closes his eyes. “I’m—“

“Don’t apologize to me,” Phinks says gruffly. He grabs Chrollo’s face and kisses him deeply, disturbed by how intensely the boss responds to his mouth. Chrollo whimpers and Phinks grunts nervously. This was definitely not supposed to happen. He pulls away and clears his throat before rolling Chrollo onto his back and sinking onto his cock again. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers, “yeah, that’s good.”

“Phinks, I—“

“We all love you, danchou,” Phinks grunts. He rocks his hips faster, eager to end this bizarre turn of events. Chrollo should not be displaying any weakness to him, especially not now. It’s an honor to be with him. An honor he hardly deserves, one that’s only been granted as a device for punishment, but an honor nonetheless. Phinks pants hungrily as he fucks himself harder. Chrollo needs to use him, that’s all, and he’s good at being used, good at being whatever anyone needs. “We all love you,” he repeats breathlessly, “you, fuck, you said, we belong to you, it’s, fuck, it’s true.” He grabs Chrollo’s hand and presses the vibrator back into it. “I don’t deserve this, danchou, remember?”

“Yes,” Chrollo whispers. He shakes his head and holds the toy against the blonde’s cock again, moaning excitedly as the warm muscles enveloping his cock tighten in response. “You’ve been greedy, Phinks,” he rasps, “disrespectful, selfish, fuck, disobeyed me, oh, god, you ride cock like a slut!” He laughs vaguely and bucks his hips up. “Fei must, must love this hole, hmm?”

“Mmph,” Phinks grunts as he shakes his head. His skin feels like it’s on fire. He manages to open his eyes, but the view of Chrollo’s lusty smile in the center of a halo of dark hair is too much to take in. “He, fuck, I, I told you,” he pants, “I’ve never, I’ve never done this, danchou.” 

Chrollo laughs harder and presses the vibrator against the leaking tip of Phinks’ twitching cock. “Never, never had a cock in your ass, Phinks?”

“Just you, danchou,” Phinks whines. He leans back and braces himself on Chrollo’s legs as he slams down onto him, quaking violently at the vibrating sensation tearing at his cock. “Fuuuck,” he groans, “fuck, I, oh, god—“

“Wow,” Chrollo gasps. “Then what—oh!” He laughs excitedly as Phinks shakes on his cock, thrusting up into him while attacking him with the vibrator. Phinks whimpers desperately. Chrollo can feel how close he is, feel the delicious tension in his thighs and the clenching muscles in his ass and the sweat dripping from his back, and he’s suddenly eager to allow him to cum, deciding the punishment will just have to be continued stimulation. “You’re such a good boy, Phinks,” he teases loudly, “Fei would be proud of you, darling, fucking yourself on danchou’s cock!”

“Danchou, FUCK,” Phinks roars as his legs give out and he crashes onto Chrollo’s legs. The orgasm is overwhelming. He shoots hot cum across Chrollo’s bare chest with a loud groan, whimpering vaguely as his hips keep stuttering on their own. “Danchou, danchou,” he repeats breathlessly as his muscles spasm, “oh, god, fuck!”

Chrollo laughs and turns the vibrator up a notch, losing his laughter in a moan when Phinks unsuccessfully tries to jump away. “You’re not done, Phinks,” he manages to gasp, “you—fuck, you need to make me happy, remember?”

“Mmmhmm,” Phinks whines. He can’t seem to breathe yet. His cock feels like it’s being flayed. “I can’t,” he whimpers, “Chr—danchou, please.”

“Mmm, you’ve been so good,” Chrollo sighs. He turns the vibrator off and sits up, pressing a soft kiss to Phinks’ heaving chest. “I want you on your knees again. Now,” he says firmly. 

Phinks nods and slides off of him with a soft grunt, rolling onto all fours. “Thank you,” he mumbles, “I—FUCK!”

“Oh, yes,” Chrollo hisses as he slams deep into his friend’s overheated body. He rocks forwards a few times, enjoying the feeling of these huge muscles trapped underneath him. He laughs suddenly as he remembers what he’d been trying to ask. “Phinks, oh, you, you love him?”

“Yeah,” Phinks whines through clenched teeth. His hands form fists around a loose pillow and he closes his eyes, trying not to beg for Chrollo to stop. His legs feel like jelly. This is all far more attention than his ass has ever received, and he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to take it. Shouldn’t Chrollo be close to finishing? He moans softly as the cock inside his ass speeds up. 

“Say it, then.”

“I—I love him?” Phinks yelps as Chrollo yanks a fistful of his hair. “I do! Danchou, I—“

“Say his name,” Chrollo growls.

“F-Feitan,” Phinks stammers quietly. He squeezes his eyes tighter and tries to shake his head. He’s terrified of that earlier question returning, knowing he’s too weak now to lie about killing Feitan again.

“Louder. Say, say it like he’s fucking you, Phinks, say it like you saved this hole for him,” Chrollo chuckles darkly. He drops the blonde’s hair and smacks his ass when he doesn’t hear what he wants. “Phinks,” he says threateningly, “I gave you an order.” 

“FEI,” Phinks shouts, “Fei, fuck, baby, fuck me!”

“You call him baby? Absurd,” Chrollo laughs excitedly. His toes curl and he bites down on his lip, praying that he can stave off his orgasm a bit longer. “Do, do you love your baby, Phinks?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Phinks moans. His arms collapse as the vibrator suddenly buzzes against his half-hard cock. “Fuuuck, ohh, fuck, I, I love you, baby,” he stammers anxiously, “I—I love, you, Feitan, please—“

“Good boy,” Chrollo exclaims. He slows his hips and strokes the vibrator along Phinks’ cock faster. The blonde whines pathetically and rocks back into him. “Was that the first time you’ve said that, dear?”

Phinks nods quickly and tries to encourage Chrollo to fuck him again. He can feel tears pricking his eyes and he swallows hard, ashamed by how deeply  _ wrong _ it felt to say those words to Chrollo instead of Feitan. His knees wobble dangerously as the vibrator torments him. “Oh, god,” he gasps weakly. 

“Then say it again,” Chrollo murmurs, “but this time, look at the camera when you do.” He laughs viciously at the panicked jolt underneath him, allowing Phinks to buck him off as the enhancer scrambles desperately across the pile of cushions. 

“No, no, no,” Phinks whimpers, “please, danchou, you’re not—oh, god.” He freezes in place as he finally sees the blinking green light a few feet from the makeshift bed. He sinks to his knees and slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle what feels like a sob. “Fuck,” he whispers through his fingers. 

Chrollo chuckles and crawls over to him, draping his arms around his muscular shoulders. “I asked earlier which of us is going to tell him,” he murmurs in his ear, “and I think he deserves to know, doesn’t he?” He slides a flat palm down the blonde’s shaking chest and trails a finger along his cock, kissing his neck gently when Phinks curses under his breath again. “Do you think he loves you?”

“Please,” Phinks gasps, “please l-let me, tell him, don’t do this, Chrollo, fuck.” He arches into the other man as the hand traveling over his stomach wraps around his cock and starts stroking far too quickly. “Don’t—“

“You said the wrong name again,” Chrollo hisses angrily. He flicks the vibrator into his palm and turns it on, clutching his other hand around Phinks’ neck to hold his face towards the camera. The blonde groans pathetically and writhes in his arms. “Who am I, Phinks?”

“Danchou, d-danchou, fuck, I can’t, it hurts—“

“I don’t care,” Chrollo murmurs, “I don’t care if it hurts, dear, don’t you realize that?” He kisses the blonde’s sweaty neck again and smirks at the loud whine this produces. “This isn’t for your enjoyment, you little fool. You belong to me, remember?”

Phinks nods vigorously as a tear rolls out of his eye. “P-please, danchou,” he manages to gasp, “please, don’t show—“

“I want to hear you say it again, Phinks,” Chrollo purrs in his ear. He nips at the lobe and hungrily drags his tongue across the sharp jaw as it tilts into his mouth. “Tell Feitan you love him, go on, with that beautiful voice of yours, my dear, I want to hear you.”

“I, I, love,” Phinks whimpers. He cries out as the vibration speeds up.

“Louder.”

“I, fuck, oh, GOD, FUCK, I—I love, I love him,” Phinks yelps, “I, I love, Fei, fuck, I love him!”

Chrollo rolls his eyes and digs his nails into the blonde’s throat. “Tell  _ him, _ you idiot,” he sighs. He squeezes Phinks’ cheeks and smiles at the camera. “Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Phinks moans. His toes curl tightly under his ass and he hops awkwardly into the vibrations on his cock, gasping for breath as he feels a second orgasm building inside him. 

“Say it, now, or—“

“I, I love you, Feitan,” Phinks groans through his teeth. He shakes his head and forces his eyes open, panting at the camera as Chrollo’s hand moves to grab his hair. Tears slide down his burning cheeks. If he can just finish, if he can just say it, if he can just make Chrollo happy, maybe he can convince him to delete the video, maybe Feitan won’t have to see him like this, or hear these words this way. His breath heaves into a sob as he imagines Feitan’s horrified face turning away from him. His hips jerk senselessly between the toy and the body behind him as he tries to say it properly. “I love you, Feitan,” he sobs louder, “I love, fuck, fuck, Fei, oh, FUCK, DANCHOU, I, FUCK!” 

The force of Phinks’ body spasming knocks Chrollo onto his back. He chuckles weakly as the blonde collapses forward in a trembling mess, amused by the way his cock continues to twitch out thick globs of cum onto the rough fabric of the tapestry. He pulls himself up and thrusts into Phinks without warning, dragging his hips closer when the blonde yelps and tries to crawl away. “Such a good, good boy,” Chrollo gasps, “you did so well, Phinks.”

“Please,” Phinks whimpers. He buries his face in the musty tapestry and tries to keep from crying. Firm hands press into his aching back and he forces his legs wider, gasping a few pained grunts when Chrollo’s cock dives deeper inside him. “Danchou, please,” he says again, “p-please, it hurts.”

“I know,” Chrollo grunts. He fucks Phinks harder, ignoring the sharp cries that break free from his throat, before an amusing thought occurs to him. He pulls out and kicks the blonde’s shivering legs. “Kneel.”

“Th-thank you,” Phinks gasps weakly as he shoves himself to his knees. He looks up at Chrollo anxiously, unsure if the salty wetness rolling down his face is sweat or tears. Sitting back on his heels makes him wince. He swallows another sob and tries to smile. 

Chrollo smirks at the pathetic expression on his friend’s face. “You look terrible, Phinks,” he says gently, “was it really so bad?”

Phinks shakes his head without responding. His eyes dart to the camera and return to Chrollo’s face. He pants a few haggard breaths before daring to speak. “Danchou—“

“Open your mouth,” Chrollo commands. His eyes narrow when Phinks shoots him a panicked look. “Are you confused? Open your mouth.” 

“Okay,” Phinks whines. He closes his eyes this time, gagging as soon as the slick cock passes his lips. It tastes like a nightmarish version of the times he’s eaten Feitan out. He whimpers and opens his mouth wider, hoping this will be over soon. 

Chrollo smiles and tenderly strokes the disheveled blonde locks as he pushes further into Phinks’ mouth. “You’ve been very good, Phinks,” he says gently, “I might even forgive your transgressions.” 

“Mmph,” Phinks grunts awkwardly. He lifts one of his hands inquisitively and sighs in relief when Chrollo nods at him, quickly stroking the inches of his cock that haven’t yet made it into his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut again and shoves more down. 

“Oh, yes,” Chrollo sighs. He rocks into the blonde’s wet throat, gasping excitedly as he feels his nose bump into his pubic hair. “Phinks, my god,” he whispers, “so good to me, so good.”

Phinks forces out a moan and sucks harder. He’s rewarded by a sudden thrust and then a tight grip on both sides of his head and he opens his mouth as much as he can, blinking up at Chrollo as he starts fucking his mouth properly. Snot is leaking out of his nose, drool from his mouth, and tears from his eyes, but he tries to concentrate, terrified of what would happen if he gagged right now. He moans again. Chrollo whimpers and clutches his hair. 

“Please, Phinks,” Chrollo gasps, “please, I—“ He rips himself away and strokes his own cock furiously, shoving his fingers into the blonde’s confused mouth. “Say it again,” he whimpers as he holds Phinks’ lips open. 

“Ahhh? Banko?”

“Oh,” Chrollo laughs breathlessly. He shifts his wet hand back to a fistful of blonde hair, yanking it roughly so Phinks is staring up at him with his mouth open wide. “There.”

“Danchou,” Phinks groans, “danchou, please.”

“Yes, yes,” Chrollo whispers, “I’m—oh—again, Phinks, say my name again—“

“Danchou. Danchou. Danchou,” Phinks repeats. A thought occurs to him and he smirks. “Chrollo,” he says huskily, “Chrollo, I love you, please let me taste you.”

Chrollo moans and then his hips jerk forwards and he curls down, still moaning as he sprays cum across his friend’s waiting face. He whimpers vaguely and falls to his knees. “Oh.” 

Phinks squints and rubs his eyes, sinking onto his aching back. “Was that okay?”

“Oh, ah...” Chrollo flinches slightly as he processes what Phinks said to him. “You... tricked me,” he says weakly. 

“So did you,” Phinks points out. He gestures at the camera. 

Chrollo blinks at the green light and feels his face turning red. “I suppose I did,” he whispers. He sighs heavily and scrubs at the drying cum on his chest. “We’ve ruined this tapestry,” he says vaguely. 

Phinks shrugs. “It’s old as fuck, danchou, it was already ruined.”

“It’ll, it’ll be difficult,” Chrollo murmurs, “to sell a cum-stained antique.”

“Could jack up the price a bit,” Phinks chuckles drily. He shifts his legs and winces. “Um... so...”

“You can wipe your face off, Phinks.”

“Oh, thank god,” Phinks groans. He rolls over and rubs his face in the tapestry, muttering dissatisfied curses under his breath. He flops flat on his stomach and sighs. “But, um, I was—“

“Turn it off,” Chrollo whispers. He closes his eyes, exhausted by the effort he’s expended. How is Phinks still able to talk after everything he did? This is ridiculous. A heavy weight sinks onto the cushions next to him and he blinks.

Phinks gives him a nervous grin and fiddles with a loose thread. He clears his throat a few times before whispering the question that’s been burning in his throat. “Umm... are you... are you really gonna make Fei watch that?” 

“Oh. Hmmm,” Chrollo hums. He sighs at the distress in his friend’s face, realizing it might permanently rupture Feitan’s unwavering devotion if he doesn’t allow Phinks the courtesy of explaining what happened before he shows Feitan the video. He closes his eyes again. “Are you going to continue sleeping with him?”

Phinks flinches and clutches a fistful of tapestry. There’s no right answer. He swallows hard and nods before realizing Chrollo’s eyes are closed. “I... I told you, danchou,” he whispers, “I think I’m in love with him, and if he wants me, I can’t—“

“Ugh.”

“I’m sorry,” Phinks whispers, “I really—I am. It doesn’t... it doesn’t change the spider, though.” He inches a bit closer and nervously pokes the boss’ stomach, wondering if he’s still as ticklish as he was when they met. Chrollo squeaks and rolls away from him. Phinks smiles. “I swear, Chrollo, it’s—“

“Danchou,” Chrollo sighs angrily.

“Sorry. Danchou.” 

Chrollo sits up with a heavy sigh and frowns at the tapestry. “So, even after everything we just did, and even knowing how easily I could make him hate you, you wish to continue your relationship?”

Phinks shrugs and nods. Chrollo rolls his eyes.

“Even under threat of expulsion, Phinks? And certain death?”

Phinks takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, trying to think. He exhales slowly. “Yup. If you’re kicking me out of the Spiders, well—“

“I’m not kicking you out, Phinks,” Chrollo says with an exasperated sigh. He can see the tension fall free from the blonde’s shoulders and he closes his eyes again. “You really feel that strongly about Feitan, then?”

“I do,” Phinks whispers. He meets Chrollo’s frustrated gaze and nods firmly. “Really.”

“Okay,” Chrollo murmurs. He reaches for Phinks and pulls him into a slow kiss, tugging his hair closer when the blonde grunts in confusion against his face. Lips part eventually and Chrollo smiles as he gently slips his tongue into his mouth. A large hand rests on his thigh and he sighs happily before slowly pulling away. “I’ll let you tell him,” he says softly, “but he’s going to see that video soon, Phinks.” 

Phinks groans but forces himself to mumble an assent. He sighs as he starts to stand. “Should I go, then?”

“Yes,” Chrollo whispers. A wry smile crosses his lips as Phinks drags his clothes on and staggers towards the door. “Phinks?”

“Yeah, danchou?”

“Next time I ask for you, bring Feitan along,” Chrollo purrs, just loud enough for Phinks to hear. The enhancer turns bright red. “Did you hear me, dear?”

“Yup,” Phinks says nervously, “I’ll—um—if there’s a, a next—“

“There will be.”

“Oh, shit,” Phinks gasps. He jumps as he hears tires squeal outside. “Fuck. Okay. Fuck. Alright. Got it. Shit. Um. Thank you, danchou,” he yelps as he races towards the bathroom. 

Chrollo laughs and sinks back into his makeshift throne, flinging the long sleeves of his cloak out like the wings of some fallen angel. Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible if some of the others formed similar attachments after all. He hums thoughtfully for a moment before allowing himself to drift off, still smiling sleepily when the rest of the Troupe barges into the hideout a few minutes later, still wearing Phinks’ cum across his chest like a pageant sash, still wondering, in the back of his foggy mind, whether he deserves to be called danchou at all, or if it matters whether someone deserves the titles they hold. Footsteps scatter through the halls. Chrollo’s smile grows a bit wider. Next time. An intriguing notion, surely. 


End file.
